Memórias
by Gabitcheen
Summary: E então Leah estava sozinha, de novo na floresta. E ela tenta relembrar de todos os detalhes dele, já que ela só o terá em sua cabeça. E ela terá mais uma chance de gravar tudo, em suas memórias. Jacob/Leah


A floresta da Reserva de La Push é um lugar extremamente afrodisíaco. Mágico até. Todos os cheiros, sons, texturas, tudo era muito propício. Para absolutamente qualquer coisa. E Leah Clearwater sabia disso. Estava lá, ela sentada com as costas contra uma árvore qualquer, pensando como ela tinha sempre que ser machucada, quebrada. Talvez ela não tivesse sorte mesmo.

E odiava imprint. Não mais por Sam. Por Jacob. Quando ela finalmente acreditou que ela pudesse ser consertada, que talvez ele pudesse consertá-la, exatamente como ele faz com suas motos, ela estava errada. Estupidamente errada. Estava tudo indo bem... Talvez ele nem a odiasse como antes. Talvez ele até gostasse dela. Nem que fosse um pouquinho. Pois, se havia acontecido com ela, por que não aconteceria com ele?

Bem, não aconteceu. Bella foi contra tudo, e deu a luz a um bebê vampiro. O que todos julgavam ser impossível, já que o corpo de um vampiro se congela por completo. Não que a existência de vampiros e lobisomens me soe normal. Ainda não soa.

Renesmee. Mal ela sabia que apenas por ter nascido, havia me retirado a última chance de ser feliz. Ou de ter minha fraca ilusão de que eu poderia ser feliz. Ou ao menos deixar de ser triste. Talvez fosse meu karma ser assim. Mal amada, rejeitada e sozinha.

Tentei tirar qualquer traço do maldito Jacob Black da minha cabeça fraca, e indo contra minhas vontades tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar era como ele me parecia perfeito em todas as suas imperfeições. Lembrei-me com perfeição de seu cheiro. Não sei se por ele ser da minha espécie, ou por ser meu Alpha, seu cheiro me era tão... sexy. Ele era cheio de cicatrizes, mas nenhuma delas maculava seu corpo. Sua prepotência não maculava sua bondade e otimismo. A tristeza que o acompanhou por tantos anos nunca maculou seu sorriso caloroso. Nem ao menos o seu imprint me fez amá-lo menos.

Seu cheiro foi amenizado assim que minha cabeça se esfriava por causa da chuva que caia incessantemente sobre minha cabeça. E fria. As gotas dessa benção, que levava para longe meus pensamentos que pareciam ser resistentes à água. Até que seu cheiro almiscarado voltou ao meu pensamento, e eu percebi que ele me invadia pelas narinas. Sua voz rouca e forte me fez arrepiar na chuva.

- Leah... – ele me chamou, enquanto eu continuava de olhos fechados e cabeça levantada tentando gravar cada entonação de sua voz, - Ainda pode pegar um resfriado, sabia? - perguntou ele divertido, com um tom de preocupação que me fez sorrir.

Mesmo assim, isso não era nada, comparado ao que ele faria por Renesmee. A híbrida sugadora de sangue. Ele morreria por ela. Senti que ele não iria mais falar, mas mesmo assim, me senti feliz por ele estar exatamente a minha frente, chamando meu nome com sua voz rouca, sentindo o seu sorriso a cada palavra sua. Eu poderia ficar assim pra sempre.

Senti as folhas a minha frente sendo machucadas e o calor emanado do corpo de Jacob mais forte, independente da chuva fria. Lobisomens são quentes, eu sou quente, mas Jacob é mais.

Aceitei então falar alguma coisa. Sabia que a qualquer momento eu poderia chorar por causa da resposta, mas não importava, eu queria saber, eu precisava saber. Depois ele iria embora mesmo. E eu voltaria a ser a patética ex-namorada de Sam. Sem Jacob. Sem meu Alpha. A possibilidade quase certa me rompeu o coração em dois.

Os Cullen estão em Forks há muito tempo, é esquisito para as pessoas que eles não mudem nunca. E agora que já está tudo resolvido isso não demoraria muito. Principalmente pelo fato que havia um ser que crescia numa velocidade descomunal, e já aparentava ter seus tenros três anos. Suficiente para levar Jacob para onde ela fosse.

Sem abrir meus olhos eu abri minha boca, sentindo um ardor, na garganta, do choro que não veio, do tempo em silencio.

- Quando você vai, então? – perguntei tentando manter ao máximo minha dignidade. O estrago estava feito, e agora eu não desejava muito ouvir a resposta, eu confesso.

- Para onde você quer que eu vá? – ele perguntou em voz baixa, de onde eu reparei ser da minha frente, acusando que ele estava sentado. - Está me expulsando, ou é um convite.

Minha respiração cessou, e meu coração acelerou com a possibilidade. Sim, Jacob, eu estou te chamando pra ir embora, para algum lugar sem Sam e Emily, sem Bella e Edward, sem Renesmee. Sem vampiros e lobisomens, sem magia, sem imprint. Só eu e você, onde você achar melhor. Onde nós possamos parar de nos transformar e envelhecer. E morrer, juntos. Só nós dois.

- Quando eles estão partindo? – voltei a perguntar, e que ele não me faça explicar-me.

- Os Cullen? – Jacob perguntou. Só a menção dos ávidos seqüestradores me fez calafrios. Não respondi, internamente assentindo, e implorando que ele respondesse logo. Afinal, um golpe, rápido e mortal não deve doer muito.

Tentei imaginar minha vida sem Jacob na Reserva. Sem uma segunda matilha, ou eu sendo a Alpha de um grupo de dois, onde Seth finalmente seria um Beta. Ou onde nós parássemos de nos transformar, e pudéssemos viver normalmente. Ou com medo de que mais vampiros voltem e nos forcem a nos transformar novamente. Se bem que viver eternamente seria mágico, numa vida onde ele também fosse imortal. Onde ele me amasse e me deixasse certa disso todos os dias. Sorri com a possibilidade e esperei a resposta certa de que morreria por dentro. Mas minhas ilusões me deixariam em estado de coma, em um onde eu poderia esperar pela morte natural feliz. Ou pela eutanásia de mais alguma coisa que me matasse de vez. Eu não suportaria.

- Eles já foram. – ele me respondeu com a voz leve. Não sabia o que pensar. Minha cabeça pendeu no tronco da árvore. Senti o hálito dele vindo cada vez mais próximo, até sentir meu mão áspera e macia, quente e molhada encostar em minha nuca, levantando minha cabeça, afim de deixa-la ereta. Não abri os olhos, tentando aproveitar desse, talvez devaneio, talvez sonho meu. Seu cheiro invadiu minhas narinas melhorando ainda mais ainda minhas memórias. Seu toque, seu cheiro, seu calor... Seus lábios. Um arrepio tomou conta de mim, me bloqueando a garganta, e por breves segundos, ou minutos, ou horas, eu não soube respirar. Não sei quando, mas foram apenas vibrações, choques que perspassaram meu corpo com apenas o encoste, o toque de nossos lábios. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem quando eu imaginei um Jacob ainda de olhos fechados ainda encostando seus lábios nos meus. Guardarei em minha mente como uma imagem real. Ele se afastou de mim, e com suas duas grandes, quentes e reconfortantes mãos, envolveu quase que por completo meu rosto. E com um ato de coragem como pular do penhasco, eu encaminhei minhas mãos ao meu rosto, para ver se era mesmo verdade. Constatar se era mesmo ele que estava ali. Mas, lobisomens pulam de penhascos sem se machucar, não é? E foi assim que eu senti em minhas mãos, as suas, e tudo estava bem.

Com seus polegares ele fez uma pequena massagem em minhas têmporas e eu apenas agora, abri meus olhos. Abri meus olhos para ouvir destes tão perfeitos lábios, que acabaram de me tocar, a mais perfeita verdade.

- Eu estou livre.


End file.
